epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/My ERB SEASON 1 Finale
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY THE WINNERS OF SEASON 1 VS EACH OTHER limit to 2 turns 1 verse BEGIN Shigeru Miyamoto: Level 1 begin I'll beat you all harder then Sega Meet your end which is a synonym for omega Ralph Baer: Listen we had a tie but I get the rap high score Virtual Boy sucks, Magnavox Odyssey hardcore Steven Spielberg: Your gamer nerds ruined My classic movie E.T. Just go watch Lincoln on dvd it's my latest movie Mr. Krabs: Licoln lost to Argo in oscars so it has no real gold Now MONEY on the other hand I would definly hold St. Patrick: I have a four leaf clover thats my rapping good luck Face it even after my holiday you guys will still suck Lucky The Leprechaun: You only won cause of me Patrick I rapped like a fox For I am the one who will get the prize in this rap box William Taft: I as wide as the percent of me winning and thats huge So you should all away because your all gonnna lose Siri: I searched who wins and it said Siri shall win this war People shall use me to ask questions more and more Evi: I may be like on you but the ipod touch but still medevil after all Siri I searched YouTube and your cleary pure evil Jim Henson: Stop rapping siri and evi your just 2 apps on Apple's wall I'm The True Rapping Puppetmaster, still controlling you all Kermit The Frog: It's not easy being green but me winning is just way too easy My raps are strong just like the karate of my wife, Miss Piggy Michael Jordan: A Frog and A Pig? what do you have for a kid, amphibious spam? I have skills starring with the looney gang in my classic Space Jam Shaquille O'Neal: This ain't no Ultimate Showdown Of Ultimate Destiny this is weak If you want a Season 2 hint look below for a special sneek peak Judge Dredd: You guys are worst then me being potrayed by Sylvestor Stallone I took your wife Shaq so I can make you an internet forever alone Shigeru Miyamoto: Final Level I sucess my raps as if I was still working on the NES I'm just like my creation Mario, The #1 is being the ultimate best Ralph Baer: Sorry but do you see on yourself wearing the medal of Technology I'm a true engineer Your Legend Of Zelda is just some Mythology Steven Spielberg: I'm The Eagle Scout so you should all give me some big respect or I shall call the cops of you losing and you all will be suspects Mr. Krabs: I'll win like Spongebob your raps are even worse then Squidward's Go back to Boom Blox Steve and rip off That cool app Angry Birds St. Patrick: Guys you all suck so why don't you guys go on a rapping break After all I was the one who had invented the Shamrock Shake Lucky The Leprechaun: Marshmallow Power shall really destroy the bad raps of you all Also The Prize I found was a great free trip to some cool mall William Taft: How about a free trip to my fist lucky cause your just bad luck I eat all you guys and put in an order of a large number of trucks Siri: I got tickets for Lincoln cause speilberg who never do you Mr. Taft Now some random kid asked me about to get an app of Minecraft Evi: Siri you a mic I am a actually person from the land called the U K I found answers for Me Vs Siri and it said you won't even last a day Jim Henson: People this ain't Sesame Street no more this is Nova Science Now I'll beat you with Big Bird, Super Grover, and Gladys The Rap Cow Kermit The Frog: I'm maybe a Muppet but I have got The Hollywood's Walk Of Fame I got Rainbow Connection you rapppers all bring this frog to shame Michael Jordan: Shaq I have to break this tie so I am gonna score 1 big slam dunk after I win I take photos of you all losing and send it to Funnyjunk Shaquille O'Neal: Your right Michael bout the tie but I will get the basketball score I got a gold statue at Louisiana State University, thats hardcore Judge Dredd: Shaq stop bragging we all will forever rember your game Shaq Fu Also Here is that preview shaq talked about for Season Number 2 SEASON 2 PREVIEW: WHO WON WHO"S NEXT YOU DECIDE VOTE BELOW BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY FOR A POLL RIGHT NOW EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY SEASON 1 Category:Blog posts